


「歌剧魅影」 Masquerade

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [7]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Summary: 脑洞无极限之--皮亚吉和魅影明明体型差距甚远，而且一个专业演员拿捏分寸是基本功一个情绪激动得恨不能时时穿帮，剧版不归点的蒙面死神造型就算骗得过距离甚远的其他人，但是真能瞒得了身为女主角跟男主演有这样亲密的对手戏，正式登台前必定排练N次，同时又「世间唯一」被魅影触碰，拥抱，乃至在他怀中晕眩的小C吗？那么她这场的表演就很可以大做文章了。
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Musical [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478
Comments: 2





	「歌剧魅影」 Masquerade

她来了，却不明白自己究竟为何而来。

阶梯之下正在上演虚伪的奢靡飨宴。乐曲旖旎，布景华丽，可是演员面如死灰，观众心不在焉，身着黑衣的警探甚至都懒得藏进阴影掩盖踪迹。但在这危机四伏，阴郁重重的气氛压迫之下，却没有任何人选择逃离，哪怕四扇大门在落锁之前一直都保持敞开。今天晚上进入歌剧院的每个人好像都被下了咒，僵直在自己该在的位置上，心惊胆战地等待那个必然的终局。

踏下台阶，就是步入陷阱。她是活生生的诱饵，以血色花蕾妆点淡粉绸裙。盛装前来只为了扮演祭品，跳起毁灭的舞蹈作为祭祀，召唤那阴森炼狱中潜藏的魔王。

抓获他，抓获凶手，强盗，残忍的罪犯。

猎捕他，猎捕朋友，师长，长久的伴侣。

她不明白自己究竟为何而来；却终于还是来了。尽管从高处俯视那陷阱时，无数次地想要转身逃离。

但，聚光灯在头顶骤然点亮，将她周遭的世界照成一片空白。克莉丝汀全身汗毛根根竖立，混乱的思绪顷刻间全被摈弃出脑海。她是巴黎歌剧院首席女高音，歌声的女王，演出的暴君。就算头颅下一刻就要掉落在地板上，也必须心无旁骛，镇定地唱出死前最后一个音符。

\---

步下台阶，来到唐璜的盛宴。层层叠叠的裙裾轻佻地摇晃，像是爱欲绽放的花海。

她坐下来等着自己的情郎。全知全能的魔女，炫耀刻意挑选的华服。假意玩弄着随手拣起的苹果，假装一无所觉。诱惑着，诱惑隐匿于阴影之中的猎物。

他来了，从黑暗中，一步步走入白昼。遮蔽全身，掩盖面容。

脚步声渐渐靠近，而她，没有回头。

懵懂无知的少女，凌乱秀发从肩上垂落。背对虎视眈眈的猎手，毫无戒心地展露细长粉白的颈项与形状优美的肩胛。贪婪，虚荣而浅薄的女郎，并未察觉四周已被夜幕笼罩，眼中尽是枝条上芬芳的新蜜。

她的眼神迷离。脑海里别无他想，只有欢乐；心灵中别无他物，只有爱情。脸上只不过流露些许疑惑，疑惑在这期盼已久的时刻，乐曲的旋律却为何显得那样悲伤低沉。

但一眨眼的功夫，少女便抛开所有无谓的猜想。情郎已然到来，耳后响起热情洋溢的歌声，还有什么比这更要紧。

斟酒的女神面带笑容，微颤的睫毛透露了心头期待，却仍装模作样，仿佛手中的苹果是来自于宙斯的圣园。青春洋溢的赫柏，残酷地戏弄着人间的豪杰，贴近他，却故意不去看他， 诱使他劈手夺走引发猜疑妒忌的果实，换上满盛琼浆玉液的金杯，迫她亲自饮下那不醉不死，令人心花怒放的美酒。

爱恋的酒冲昏了头脑，令年轻的女郎一无所觉，并不知道倾心恋慕的人儿竟会将自己出卖。那薄情的仆人帕萨里诺，已被处心积虑的主人替代。

唐璜的祭品近在眼前。面色酡红，腰肢款摆，比春之酒更醉人，比金苹果更香甜。何等美妙的诱惑……令人再也无法忍耐。

无法忍耐地，想要将这诱惑之源握于掌心，想要梦想变为现实。像是挥动羽翼的鹤展开充满索求的舞，如同着了魔般追逐眼前的幻影。

而那如同幻影般轻盈的少女，悠然自得地旋转裙摆。靠近，远离，继而矜持地等待，等着她的恋人，情动直至无法按捺。 

水葱般的手指轻掠秀发，沿着下颌一路滑过脖颈，看似无意地挑逗，邀请。

他的声音愈发低沉，双手沿着单薄肩胛抚过修长的脖子，停留在脸颊两边，指尖颤抖，却不敢真的触碰花朵般的面孔。像是在他手中盛放的是世间唯一一朵玫瑰，因此害怕吐息太重，将它摧毁。

她疑惑，而且娇嗔，情郎为何如此羞怯。那个可恶的人，引来潮水，又在岸边逡巡不前，全然不顾彼此内心那无法言喻的渴望何等迫切。

少女微微抬起手，紧紧贴住覆盖着她手背的灼热掌心。五指分开，像是尖端翘起的优美小船，载着手足无措的乘客，带领他巡游那片被朝霞染成桃色的玫瑰之海，直至抵达洁白如雪的沙滩。 

粗重的呼吸吹皱了细沙。懵懂小羊猛然觉察隐蔽埋伏的猛虎气息，惊跳着逃开。几步之后却又扭头，湿漉的眼中写满不解与无辜。

逃离，回望，继而靠近，直至纠缠。

“我们何时才能合而为一？”轻浮的少女故作天真地询问。

眼前并非她的情郎，却是身为主人的唐璜。可浪荡子的反应怎会如此夸张而剧烈，僵硬的身体挺直反弓，像是在背上逡巡的不是温软小手，而是两道闪电。遮天蔽日的深黑帷幕在痉挛指尖揉皱成团，掌心满是汗水，手指颤抖得几乎握不住她的手。

他哽咽，而且沉默。金质指环上宝石的光芒像是伤口中淌出的鲜血，像是某双眼中熟悉的火焰。

\---

假作轻佻的女郎停下脚步，为共舞画下休止符。

那位藏身黑暗的舞伴，或许因为过于激动而并未察觉。他如火般热情而颤抖的声音，早已忘了伪装，圆润低沉恢复成原本的明亮高亢。

引她窥视至高殿堂的玄翼，在夜色深渊中燃烧的赤焰。无论如何掩饰都无法遮盖，无论如何彷徨都不会忘记。

她从身后拥抱着他，用面颊贴上那张被重重帷幕遮盖的脸，触到一张冷硬光滑的面具。

丧钟鸣响了第一声。

克莉丝汀仰起头，热泪滑入鬓发。

无法再若无其事地表演，无法继续假装这个气势有如君王般主宰整个舞台，却在每次指尖相触时颤抖不已的拙劣演员是皮亚吉先生。真正的首席男高音在哪里？已经不必问。

午夜钟声正在回荡，营造幻境的魔法片刻之后就将消散。

他必定发觉了她的异样，呼吸染上狂怒，紧握她手臂的力量像是可以将人撕碎。身为诱饵的羔羊在猛虎的爪牙中别无他法，唯有惊惶地战栗。

但演出却还在持续。他的声音再度响起，数年间在耳边无数次唱响，助她翱翔，陪她入梦的奇妙嗓音。身体在本能地回应，以突破天际的歌声缠绕住那个狂暴的灵魂，带领它不顾一切地攀缘飞跃。超越理智，无关道德，像是着了魔。

周遭的一切都已远去：枪支，警探，或是舞台下呆若木鸡的人群。整个世界里只剩下他们两人，究竟是谁困住了谁，又是谁在追逐谁。猎手与猎物，已经混沌不清。

暗夜的幽魂，明知她的出现只是为了捕猎，却仍义无反顾地踏入光明铸成的陷阱。如此狂妄，疯魔而决绝，竟然只不过是希望能有机会同她共舞一曲。

而女祭司在读过剧本的那一刻就已经看到了结局。唯有她见过他的脸，感受过看似黑豹般修长体态中蕴含的毁灭之力，因此明瞭为什么胜利在握的唐璜却偏偏要遮蔽脸庞，掩盖身体。魅影必定会用这种方式现身，就在此时，就在此地。

她亲眼观看命运的丝线如何纺成，因此曾经那样狂乱地抗拒。可是太阳之神，那整个星系都围绕着他旋转的自信男子，不愿理会卡桑德拉的示警，他相信的只有他自己。

帷幕即将拉开，当齿轮开始转动时，再也无法阻止。

狩猎女神戴上月光一般温柔顺从的面纱。不止是为了安抚天空中骄傲的阿波罗，也是试图安慰深渊中悲恸的普路托。

在那魔幻奇妙的夜晚，究竟是什么时候吃下了石榴籽，让生命的一部分永远留在了地宫？克莉丝汀自己也说不清。

但，已经无需探究。她明白自己到底为何而来，明白宿命必将降临。因此才头戴名为无知的假面，倾情投入这短短的片刻，陪伴那掠夺她魂魄的恶魔，演绎这一幕唐璜的胜利。

这会是最后的共舞，最终的合唱，是一个天使向另一个天使的告白与道别，是敬献给幽冥之王的临行赠礼，留下独属他们两人的回忆。

钟声已尽，盛大的舞会即将结束。无论聚光灯下展露的恩怨情仇多么动人，当灯光熄灭，演员必定都要离场。他们的演出，终于到了谢幕的时刻。

亲手诱出的猎物，已经不再狂暴地挣扎。安静地，臣服在猎人手心。

克莉丝汀猛然揭开幽深的帷幕。唐璜的舞台上光明汇聚，如同千万利箭刺向那片黑暗。

（完）


End file.
